Spyclops (Ninja Steel)
Spyclops is a a fountain pen/cyclops/umbrella themed contestant on the second season of Galaxy Warriors. She was the third monster send down to deal with the Power Rangers. She has the ability to change into a human (named Jess) who Levi falls in love with. She was voiced by Teuila Blakely. History Spyclops was first seen in Galvanax's ship with Madame Odius as she casts spells a sheet of music, she explains the plan to hypnotize the Rangers into becoming evil and steel their Power Stars. Spyclops then goes to Earth and turns into a young human girl name Jess and begging her performance, Victor and Monty show up with Monty offering her a date, but she turns him down, even after many forms Jess still turns him down, when the Ninja Steel Rangers come along, she continues her song which attracts everybody with the song, with the Gold Ranger coming along and singing along with her, due to that song being one of his and thus, makes Levi fall in love with her. They ran off together after an army of Basherbots appear, as the Gold Ranger and Jess make their way up a stand, another Basherbot appears and prepares to fight them, but Jess grabs a shovel and defeats the Basherbot, much to the Gold Ranger's surprise, after the Rangers departs Jess then turns back to her monster form and gloats on how the Gold Ranger will love her, as both she and Levi are alone Jess talks the Gold Ranger into changing his cowboy appearance into something new, the sheet of music, as a spell, turns Levi into a jerk and turn against the Rangers, later on both Less and Levi appear in stage and attempt to sing a song, but the fans did not like it and begging to leaf the stage and after the Gold Ranger sang the whole song, he becomes evil, Victor and Mounty appears again with Victor now dress in a cowboy outfit, now annoyed, Jess turns back into Spyclops, scaring off Victor and Mounty, as the crowed leaf in fear and the Buzzcams appear as the Ninja Steel Ranger approaches, but much to their dismay, they were too late, and to make matters worst, the now evil Gold Ranger destroys the sheet, preventing the Blue Ranger from reading it backwards and breaking the spell. the Gold Ranger then morphs and the Ninja Steel Rangers morph to take on Spyclops and the Gold Ranger. As the Red, Blue and White Rangers battle the Gold Ranger and the Yellow Ranger finds the sheets, the Pink Ranger does battle with Spyclops, tho she was out match at first, the Pink Ranger was able to best Spyclops long enough for the Rangers to undo the spell and free the Gold Ranger, annoyed Spyclops races off to a bigger area were she gains an upper hand agents the Rangers, but she is destroyed by the Red Ranger's Red Tornado Strike Final Attack. Spyclops is later gigantified and the Rangers summon the Ninja Steel Zords and the Bull Rider Zords and forms the Ninja Steel Megazord and the Bull Rider Megazord to take on Spyclops, she flies away and has the advantage, but is knocked down by the Astro Zord. The Rangers then formed the Ninja Fusion Zord, with this combination, Spyclops is ultimately destroyed by the Ninja Fusion Zord's Master Slash Final Attack. Trivia *Just like Toxitea and Cleocatra before her, her Sentai counterpart is actually a male monster. *Spyclops is very similar to Beauticruel from 2016 TV series called Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. *Unlike her Japanese counterpart, Spyclops is the second monster who can disguise herself as a human where else her Japanese counterpart can't. The first monster to disguise them self as human was Shoespike. Coincidentally both monsters put a spell on one of the Rangers either changing their personality or turning them evil. See Also *Yokai Kasabake Navigation Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Deceased Category:Youkai